criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Ray Parker
Ray Cornelius Parker was a suspect in the murder investigations of three people in The Conspiracy. He also made quasi-suspect appearances in four other cases and minor appearances in two. Profile Ray is a 55-year-old historian, and the husband of Chief Diane Parker of the Grimsborough Police Department. He is of African-American descent, bald, has brown eyes, and sports glasses. He wears a white shirt with a plaid pattern under a navy blue jumper and a gray blazer with a white handkerchief in his left breast pocket. Additionally, he dons a burgundy bowtie. In his first suspect appearance, it is known that Ray has read The Lost City of Xerda. In his second suspect appearance, it is discovered that he is right-handed, drinks whiskey and has a cat. In his third suspect appearance, it is revealed that he eats olives, uses sunscreen and sweats excessively. In his second minor appearance, Ray is seen wearing a white shirt underneath a black suit with an orange bow tie and a matching handkerchief inside the suit's front pocket. Events of Criminal Case Hot Mess After Chief Parker's birthday performance at The Maneater strip club finished, Ray arrived to take her to the 5-hour violin recital that he had gotten them center seats for. Chief Parker then introduced the team to her husband. The Lost City Ray became a suspect after Jones and the player found his membership card for the Xerda Appreciation Society in Pink Tea Leaf, a tea room. When the team informed him of Karen's death as well as asked him if he had had any contact with the victim or her team, he told the team that he did not get involved in field work. Ray was spoken to again after the team (per Cathy) found out that the victim was one of his students and she filed a complaint against his lectures. When being asked about this, Ray explained Karen told him that his lectures were too boring and her words undermined Ray's confidence, made him feel very depressed and even resigned to save his sanity. In the end of the conversation, Ray suggested that the team should put this old story to rest. Ray was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Theresa Cole for Karen's murder. Later, Ray came to the station to discuss about Xerda. He revealed that the archaeologists had found an artifact that might explain the disappearance of the Xerdan civilization, but it had suffered damage and needed to be reconstructed. The team then went to the excavation site where Karen was killed in order to find the artifact. Writer's Blocked After arresting Reggie Liotta's killer, Ray came to the station to ask the team to help him find a copy of the victim's book, Xerda's Return, so he could read it because he was requested to give a speech for the book's launch after its author's death. The team then went to the museum and found a briefcase which contained the copies of the book there. With the book in hand as well as Cathy's help, Ray was able to prepare a presentation with an accompanying visual aid. I Lost My Heart in Xerda Ray became a suspect again after Jones and the player found his photo with the victim in her wallet. When being asked about his relationship with the victim, Ray told the team that Kayla was his niece. He was surprised to hear that Kayla is dead and even did not know that she was in Grimsborough. And Ray was shocked when Jones revealed that his niece was a tomb robber. Later, he fought with his wife, Chief Parker, after she found out that he already knew that the victim was a tomb robber. The team then spoke to him again. Ray admitted that he was aware of Kayla's illicit activities, but he did not have the heart to turn her in because he thought that betraying his niece would have been an insult to her memory. Ray also said that he tried to convince Kayla to stop stealing tombs, but she did not listen and even laughed at him, said that she'd never get caught. Ray was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Bruno Camper for Kayla's murder. Later, he apologized to Chief Parker and the team for lying to them, and Chief Parker forgave him. Muddying the Waters After arresting Jordan Coprolite's killer, Martine found out that the strange fish would only bite if provoked and they were an ancient species native to Xerda that had gotten into Maple Heights after Xerda resurfaced. Martine and the player then talked to Ray to regard the discovery. Ray revealed that the Xerdans had called the fish "Demon Fish" and they were very afraid of it. Dead Men Tell No Tales After arresting Joshua Gibson's killer, when the team finished the antidote and administered it to Martine, who was bitten by one of the Demon Fish. Martine then recovered and she told the team that she remembered seeing Ray when she swam into the Xerdan cave. Martine then revealed when Ray saw her, he swam away, and when Martine tried to swim after him, she was bitten by the Demon Fish. Chief Parker was then surprised as Ray had not gone diving since college and he did not mention any of this to her. After that, Chief Parker and the had not decided to come to ask Ray about the reason why he dived in the Xerdan cave and why he swam away after seeing Martine. Ray then admitted that everything Martine said was true. He said that he wanted to help the team figure out who released the Demon Fish. However, in the end of the conversation, Ray swore that he would not compromise the team's investigation into who released the Demon Fish from that cave again. Light My Fire After arresting Celine Dernier's killer, Ray came to the Glitz Hotel and said that he had discovered something about the Demon Fish. After Gloria and the player asked him what he had discovered, Ray revealed that archaeologists had unearthed a Xerdan stone tablet covered in inscriptions about the Demon Fish. Ray then said that he had dropped the tablet on his way to the hotel, prompting Gloria and the player to go to the hotel garden where Celine was killed in order to find and restore the tablet. Blood in the Water Ray became a suspect again after Jones and the player found his bouquet of flowers as well as a note which he sent to the Mayor. The team then came to ask Ray about his ties to the victim. After being informed of Mayor Price's murder, Ray was in shock and wondered what Grimsborough would do without her. When Jones asked him if he knew Mayor Price well, Ray answered that he did not know her and then explained that the City Hall had been most appreciative of his research on Xerda and that was the reason why he was invited to the picnic which was organized by the Mayor. After that, Ray told the team not to hesitate to ask him for help. Ray was spoken to again about his feud with Mayor Price. After the team asked him about this, Ray admitted that he and Chief Parker had already known the victim since they first moved to Grimsborough and he started attending City Hall meetings as a concerned citizen. But Mayor Price immediately took a disliking to him. Ray then said that the victim made his blood boil as she cut him off all the time, belittled him in front of the others and even rescheduled the City Hall meetings without telling him. In the end of the conversation, Ray said that although he hated the victim, he would never have gone further than exchanging harsh words with her. Ray was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Ernest Emerson for Mayor Price's murder and for indirectly killing multiple people through the Demon Fish. Trivia *Ray is one of the characters to physically appear in four districts of The Conspiracy. *Ray is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in three cases. *Ray is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect four times. **He is also one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect in two consecutive cases in The Conspiracy. Case appearances *Hot Mess (Case #11 of The Conspiracy) *Buzz Kill (Case #16 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *The Lost City (Case #19 of The Conspiracy) *Writer's Blocked (Case #21 of The Conspiracy) *I Lost My Heart in Xerda (Case #23 of The Conspiracy) *Muddying the Waters (Case #25 of The Conspiracy) *Dead Men Tell No Tales (Case #28 of The Conspiracy) *Light My Fire (Case #29 of The Conspiracy) *Blood in the Water (Case #30 of The Conspiracy) *Blaze of Glory (Case #60 of The Conspiracy) Gallery RParkerConspiracyC242.png|Ray, as he appeared in Hot Mess (Case #11 of The Conspiracy). RParkerConspiracy.png|Ray, as he appeared in The Lost City (Case #19 of The Conspiracy), Writer's Blocked (Case #21 of The Conspiracy), I Lost My Heart in Xerda (Case #23 of The Conspiracy), Muddying the Waters (Case #25 of The Conspiracy), Dead Men Tell No Tales (Case #28 of The Conspiracy), and Blood in the Water (Case #30 of The Conspiracy). RParkerConspiracyC260.png|Ray, as he appeared in Light My Fire (Case #29 of The Conspiracy). RParkerConspiracyC291.png|Ray, as he appeared in Blaze of Glory (Case #60 of The Conspiracy). Diane-Case232-2.png|Diane Parker, Ray's wife. KMarkhamVictim.png|Kayla Markham, Ray's late niece. RayParkerMugshot1.jpg RayParkerMugshot2.png RParkerC261Mugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects